At A Distance Closest To You
by Ecki
Summary: Dedicated to Oni. AU. Kyoko adopted by the Fuwa family after a storm, when she was found unconscious on the beach. A girl with no memory of who she is, or where she comes from. Then, she meets Corn one summer. A fairytale based on an American legend.
1. Once Upon A Time

**A Legend Begins**

They found her washed up on shore, barely breathing and unconscious, with wave battered body, and hair tangled with debris from the sea. It was after the storm had raged through the tiny little village. The hurricane, the newscaster called the storm of the century. The couple that found her ran a small, yet popular traditional styled inn.

At first, they were shocked by the presence of the little girl lying on the beach. Fearing the worst, they hurriedly covered her with what little bits of clothes they could spare and rushed her home. They cleaned her up and sent for a local doctor that still do house calls for rural villages like theirs.

The little girl slept for seven more days after being rescued, before waking up.

A little girl with hair so black that it shines green, with eyes the color of brown seaweeds. She has no memories of who she is or where she comes from. So, they called her, Mogami Kyoko. They named her reverent child, because of her quiet polite ways. But, instead of writing her name in kanji, they used the hiragana. They gave her the family name of Mogami; because they wish the best of her, and with it, their hope that her life will be much better than wherever she was from before. They also secretly wish that this little girl would be the perfect daughter they hoped for.

For this couple, also has a son named Fuwa Shotaro.

The villagers always found something is not quite altogether right with Kyoko. Something around the eyes, they said. Kyoko always have a faraway look in her eyes, even, when she's playing with the other children. Even, when she laughs, or when she tagged along after the Fuwa boy. One other thing that the villagers found to be the most unsettling is, whenever Kyoko looks at a person directly in the eyes, her eyes looks like, it would look through a person and penetrate deep down into their soul. Many people who had looked directly into Kyoko's eyes had all said, it was like they were staring into the vast depth of the ocean that she came out of.

On the days that the ocean would look choppy and grey, when the horizon threatens another storm is coming ashore. Kyoko would often be found sitting on the big rocks that's facing the sea, staring out towards the turbulent horizon. Those are the days; the village would kept the fishing boats in the harbor and the men at home. When the hurricane gale comes ashore, Fuwa-taisho and the Okami-san would find Kyoko shivering in the corner of the room they use as family room, inconsolable with tears. Sho would just stand there, as if struck by lightning, not knowing what to do.

Kyoko would also be found more often than not, swimming in the ocean, alone or with other children. The neighbors all noticed that Kyoko took to swimming in the sea as if she was borne to be in the water. Sometimes, they swear that they could see a strange shimmering along Kyoko's body when she swims in the ocean. But, they all just chalked it up to trick of the sun light or some strange hallucinations that they collectively shared. They all agreed, that they never had to worry about their children, when Kyoko-chan are out on the water with them.


	2. A Different Life Time

**A Step Towards The Future**

Ren Tsuruga, age 22, the most popular up and coming novelist for two years in a row, is currently sitting at the outdoor patio of the Cafe Morocco on a sunny day in June, wishing that his agent, Yashiro would just show up some time soon. Really soon, Ren is getting really, really bored. He was never much of a people watcher and he's only at the cafe, rated to be one of the most outdoor friendly restaurants in one of those magazines that Yashiro likes to obsess over. Meeting at a patio restaurant/cafe in the middle of summer, Ren thought Yashiro must have gone off the deep end. Ren gave a heavy laddened sigh and put his chin on his hand.

"Ren, ah I apologize for being late." said a voice coming from behind Ren.

Ren turned around after quickly wiping the bored expression off his face.

"It was nothing really. It's not like I have somewhere urgent to go, or things to do." the dashing author said to his agent.

"After all, I've only been waiting here for 45 minutes." Ren said pointedly to Yashiro.

Yashiro blushed with embarrassment as he profusely apologizes again to the winsome author. Ren practically glowed like a nuclear reactor at his agent. Yashiro started to sweat under the pressure of Ren's smile going supernova.

"Well, I have here the advance editor's copy of your latest book from Sawara-san, the editor." said Yashiro, while pulling out a trade paperback.

"Matsushima-san in the art department would like you to come in Thursday, to go through and approve the cover art for it."

Ren reached for the plainly bounded black book and quickly glimpse through it.

"You have an appearance to make in Kyoto to accept a plaque from the city council of Kyoto, making you an honorary citizen of the city." Yashiro quickly ran down Ren's appointments in his day book.

"There is a book signing after that for your fans at Kyoto." Yashiro continued in his usual no nonsense manner.

"You are also appearing at the Tokyo University to do a guest teaching appearance, that's followed by an autograph session and possibly a book signing. They are still ironing out the details."

Yashiro looked at Ren while continue to list off his schedule knowing that Ren wasn't listening to any of his prattling.

"And, " Yashiro continued, "You are also scheduled to appear at the Kinokonokuniya, Bunseido, and the Blue Parrot Bookstore in Shibuya and Asahiya and Miwa Shoten in Akihabara and Shinjuku."*

Yashiro gave an inward sigh. Japan's most popular novelist wouldn't have gone anywhere if not for the concerted efforts of Yashiro, Sawara, and Takarada-san, the publisher. Yashiro wished once more that he could have known more about his charge. Yashiro was promoted to be his agent from being Sawara-san's senior assistant. In the last two years, he has proven to be the best agent in the business, keeping up with all of Ren's schedule and appointments, and also his quirks.

The way he had served Ren, with all the arrangements he had made for the author, was impeccable. All that he really knows about his charge is that Lory Takarada, the president of the largest publishing house in Japan, treats Ren as a nephew. Also, that the president's granddaughter, Maria, loves Ren to death. That in itself is a miracle, as Maria has the reputation of disliking the authors that runs through the corridors of LME, INC, since the tragic death of her mother.

Ren looked up after he was done with the book and said to Yashiro-san with a straight face, "I don't intend to make those appearances." Yashiro's jaw dropped to the floor, at Ren's declaration.

Yashiro jumped up and reached across the table, "You need to be more serious about your career. You are Japan's most notable author right now. Everyone and their mothers clamor to read your books. Your books have been translated into eleven languages. You can't disappoint your female fans."

Ren stood up and brushed off Yashiro's hands and straighten the collars of his shirt and the sport jacket.

"I need a couple of days off, now and again." Ren stated. "You always get like this around this time of the year," Yashiro asked Ren while giving him a dubious look.

"Something happened in Kyoto, where you spent your time during your childhood isn't it?" Ren gave Yashiro a blank stare, "Just as I thought. Takarada-san told me that you used to spend your summer in Kyoto as a child." Yashiro continued, "It's a girl isn't it? Did she leave you?"

Ren started to glisten and sparkle at Yashiro prodding. "Nothing of the sort happened. Just because I couldn't find her, doesn't mean she left me."

Yashiro forehead started to twitch.

"It's the same thing!" Yashiro nearly shouted.

"I think we should go back to headquarter, don't you think?" Ren tried to avoid the questions aimed at him.

Just then, a big gust of wind blew by a group of excited chattering college girls, and threw the big floppy summer hat off of the girl in the middle of group. She turned, as Ren caught the floppy hat. Ren, in one smooth motion, with the prowess of a well trained athletic, made a one handed leap over the fencing separating the cafe patio from the sidewalk.

"Excuse me, Miss." Ren said, "I believe this is yours."

* Real bookstores may or may not in the location specified.


	3. A Chance Meeting, A New Friend

**A Journey Back Through Time**

Kyoko ran as fast as she could, as far as her little legs could carry her. Tears brimming on the edge of her brown eyes, she wiped a stray drop of moisture from her face. She can't let herself cry yet, because she needs her eyes to carefully pick out the small rocky trail that leads to her favorite hiding place. A small sea cave that she found, when she started to need a place of solace, away from the glares of the neighboring children.

But today, her heart was broken by her Sho-chan. The Sho-chan she had always loved, and waited for the day she would become his chosen bride, like Okami said they would. Kyoko was simply just following behind Shotaro like she always does for the last two years. When a group of Sho-chan's friends started tormenting her about being his shadow, Sho-chan turned around and pushed her into the ground.

"Stay away from me," Sho had said, "You are a pest."

The sea cave is not a secret to the villagers that lives in the area, as it has a great view of the ocean that can't be seen from the beach on the other end. But, the entrance is quite rocky and a misstep will land a person right in the water, so it tends to only be visited by adventurous children. One can follow the trail into the center of the cave, and find beautiful sea creatures that live on the bottom of the sea cave. And, when the air is stifling outside, it's actually a very refreshing place for a swim. Kyoko always enjoyed the wonderful breeze that comes from the ocean into the sea cave and the gentle lapping of the waves.

"That stupid Sho, always trying to show off with his friends." sniffed little Kyoko, trying to keep the tears at bay.

She hitched her small pack up a little higher on her shoulder and climbed into the cave. The Okami had packed a little snack for her along with her bathing suit. As she gotten closer to the grotto in the back of the cave, she heard some noise. No, it was rather a series of noises that sounded like someone dropping stones into the water. Kyoko turned to go back the way she came. But, after taking a few steps, her curiosity got the best of her. She decided that she should at least find out who the intruder is, especially, if it's one of Sho-chan's stupid friends.

Kyoko puffed herself up, and gathered all the courage her little body could hold. Kyoko started imagining fighting the fierce dragon, just like in the story her homeroom teacher had read to them during class. Kyoko shook her head, there is not going to be a dragon here. She cleared the rocky area that blocks the view of the grotto like a seasoned climber. There, she saw a boy with hair that looks like a halo with the sunlight shining from the entrance of the cave behind him, as he turned his head and noticed that he's no longer alone. Kyoko started to stammer and turn red as the boy gave her a blindingly welcoming smile.

"Wh..wh..who are you?" Kyoko hesitantly asked the boy that she has never seen before, or around the neighborhood.

"I'm Kuon." said the blond boy, as he holds out his hand.

"Co..rn?" said Kyoko stammered.

The boy laughed, and said, "Sure, why not!"

Kyoko looked quizzically at the strange boy and said "Why not?"

"Yes. You can call me Corn." said the boy "Would you like to be my friend?" the boy called "Corn" asked.

Kyoko suddenly remembered what Okami taught her about manners, and said with a smile, "Sure. Let's be friends. I'm Kyoko."

Kyoko executed a perfect traditional bow, just like Okami had taught her. "I'm honored to meet you, Corn."

Kuon smiled at Kyoko and pick up a piece of stone and started throwing them across the surface of the water. The stone hopped three times, and then two more times before sinking into the moving waves.

Kyoko laughed and clapped and said "More, more. I want to see more."

Kuon, being encouraged by the cute little girl, picked up another piece of rock and flicked it across the water. This time the rock skipped ten times before it also sink into the water.

"More, more." said a giggling Kyoko. "How did you do that?"

Kuon looked into little Kyoko's adoring eyes and asked, "Would you like to try and skip some stones?"

Kyoko fervently nodded.

Kuon smiled at her eagerness. "Let's started then by finding a piece of rock that is rounded off, and flat on both sides."

Kyoko looked and looked and looked. She saw a piece of rock on the grotto floor, and exclaimed, "This rock looks like a scrambled egg."

She picked it up and shows it to Kuon. Kuon laughed as the small excited girl found some more rocks that resemble scrambled eggs.

"And, this one," said Kyoko with a serious tone, as she hold out a grey stone with white streaks running through it, "looks like scrambled egg, too."

Kuon thought he couldn't ever stop laughing at the cute antics. "No wonder they call this place the Kingdom of Scrambled Eggs."

"Yes! This is the Kingdom of Scrambled Eggs, which is ruled by a very kind ruler, His majesty, the king of the Land of Scrambled Eggs." said Kyoko.

In no time at all, they collected enough little round rocks with flattened sides, and started skipping them across the water in the sea cave. Kyoko took a while before the rocks skipped once before falling into the water. Then, after that, the rocks started skipping more and more. Soon, Kuon had a competition for whose rocks going to skip more before sinking.


	4. Miracle of the Ocean

**Like Sands Through The Hourglass**

Another summer came and went and came again, and Kyoko couldn't wait to see Corn for the summer like he promised. The last week of school was almost irritating, despite Kyoko being a very astute and exemplary student. She's never late to class, always did her homework on time, never fail at being the top of the class in reading, writing or arithmetic. Okay, maybe not so much arithmetic, Kyoko thought. But, still to Kyoko making 89 means higher than average, right. So, it's not so bad.

A letter mysteriously arrived at the post office a week before the school ended. It was simply addressed to Kyoko. Being an old fashion post office in a village that the time had forgotten, the letter had arrived in Kyoko's hand via a runner boy that the Post Master had bribed into working for him, with hot lunch and pocket money for candies. Sho tried to take the letter from Kyoko, but she was too fast. Between the finely honed reflex and her super keen instinct, there was no way that Sho would be able to snatch the missive from her hands.

Kyoko ran off to the part of the inn that is designated for private residency. She sat down on the porch facing the koi garden, and started to read:

_Dear Kyoko,_

_I hope that with this letter, I find you well. My father and I are coming back to Kyoto again in a week. I can't wait to see you. I hope that the weird uncle that likes to play dress up had deliver this letter to you safely. He said it'll be just like playing a fairy godfather. I don't think I'll ever understand grown ups at all. I hope to meet you at the sea cave again. _

_Yours,_

_Corn_

When Kyoko finished reading the letter, she gently folded it back to the way it was. All the while, chuckling about the weird uncle Corn mentioned in his letter. She opened the shoji door that separated her bedroom from the communal porch and the koi garden beyond that. She went to her closet that holds small worldly belongings of hers. She found the object that she was looking for, a shoe box that holds the brand new shoes that the Okami had gotten for her earlier that day. She carefully took the red and white sneakers out of the box and places the letter inside. She then hid the box between the sweaters and the futon beddings.

Kyoko looked out the window at the beautiful cloudless sky, and the slight breeze that gently waft through the air from the sea. Kyoko sense no impending storm that always fills her with fear. It's going to be a wonderful day, she mused to herself, as she packed her usual things together for exploring the shorelines. She headed out the door, as soon as she was done. Okami smiled at her as she passed by.

"Be safe." Okami said as she waved Kyoko goodbye, "Isn't she just an adorable child. She'll make a good wife, one day." as Fuwa-taisho grunted in a non-committal way.

Kyoko arrived at her sanctuary, a little out of breathe. She leaned on her knees in the act of catching her breathe.

"Kyoko!" called out a very familiar voice.

She started to feel very excited, because her very good friend, Corn was already here. She turned expectantly towards Corn.

"Good Afternoon, Corn." she smiled sweetly at her very first real friend.

Kuon was taken aback by the smiling girl. At that moment, Kuon felt a pang in his chest. It was like something had punched him in his heart. What is this tightening in his chest, Kuon had thought.

But, the feeling passed after a few second and he forgot all about it, as he faced Kyoko with an answering smile, "Good Afternoon, Kyoko."

"Please! Call me Kyoko-chan." said the little girl. "We are good friends. Are we not?" She continued, "As my good friend, you must call me Kyoko-chan."

"Alright, Kyoko-chan." answered Kuon, with a grin from ear to ear, "That's what I'll call you."

Kuon and Kyoko spent the idyllic afternoon building a sand castle, as Kuon had brought stuffs for making sandcastle. Kyoko shared the snacks packed by Okami for her, as doting and as mother crazy as Okami is, she always pack more than Kyoko could eat by herself. While sharing their lunch, Kuon and Kyoko regaled each others with the stories from when they were apart. Kyoko told Kuon about the happenings at her school and Kuon regaled her with stories of stars, and places that he has gotten to see through his mother's work like the Madison Square Garden in New York, Milan, The Arch of Champion in Paris, and the Parthenon in Greece.

A cleansing breeze carrying the sweet scent of the ocean to the two young friends, Kyoko could hear the ocean beckoning to her.

Kyoko turned to Kuon with a mischievous smile, and asked before shedding all her clothes to reveal a swimsuit underneath, "Want to go for a swim? The water is great today."

Kuon turned and asked, "Sure! But, how did you know if the water is fine?" Kyoko ran towards the surf without turning her head to answer, "Because, the wind just told me."

Kuon paused and decided that Kyoko was just being Kyoko and followed her by shedding his clothes down to his swim trunk. He quickly joined Kyoko in the water very shortly after she dived into the waves. The two children popped in and out of the waves like two playful seal pups. They played tag and eye spy. Random people strolling by could see and hear them playing and laughing. A few people actually smiled despite themselves.

After awhile, Kuon and Kyoko decided to explore under the water. They chased a school of bright orange fishes, and then another school of yellow fishes with blue fins. They saw some devil rays swimming by, and some spotted fish in the kelp beds. There were some playful dolphins, and some seals. They even saw a whale far off in the distance of the deep blue of the murky ocean.

The day started to fade into the night as the sun dipped towards the western sky. Kuon and Kyoko whimsically swimmed back towards the shore.

Kuon asked Kyoko in one of the moment when they came up for air, "Kyoko-chan? What does the people called this area of the ocean?" asked a curious Kuon.

"They call this Tsuruga Strait. Why?" asked Kyoko.*

"Nothing in particular," Kuon said to Kyoko, while committing her answer to his heart.

Kuon with a devilish glint in his eyes, took a dive towards Kyoko and pulled her under the water. Kyoko squealed in surprise and gulped in a lot of sea water with it. Kyoko popped up for a deep breath and took off after Kuon like an angry lion fish, darting after him. Kuon swimmed as fast as his limbs could carry him, knowing the female cloud of fury that is trailing behind him. Kuon couldn't help but laugh, and think that it was really fun to tease Kyoko.

He took a peek while swimming faster and faster to get away. He knew that he had ruffled Kyoko's feathers or fins as would be the circumstances would call it so. He took another dive to hopefully allow the little girl some time for her wounded pride to calm and he spotted something reflecting of the bottom of the ocean. He surfaced with the indignant lion fish Kyoko on top of him.

"I'm mad at you, Corn." screamed an indignant Kyoko.

Kuon put up his arms, to shield his face from the assault of the eight year old girl.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm sorry. I swear I'm really sorry for playing a mean trick like that." Kuon pleaded half-heartedly while fending off Kyoko with effortless ease.

After awhile, Kuon surrendered to Kyoko to appease her deflated ego. Kyoko smiled with triumph that only an eight year girl could.

Kuon said to Kyoko, "Do you want to have one more adventure before we have to go home for the day." Kyoko nodded, "Follow me!" Kuon dived into the water to where he last saw the sparkle, while holding Kyoko's hand.

Kuon pointed at the spot where he last saw the flash. The children dived once more after taking another breath. Kuon reached the spot slightly just after Kyoko and started to look for the object that had made that sparkle. Kuon reached for what could be the object that he saw, and they took off toward the sunlight and air. Kuon and Kyoko broke surface and gulped for air simultaneously. Kuon held up the prize of their treasure hunt. It was a deep ocean blue stone, and with the setting sun reflecting behind it, it is as if it took on the color of the sun. It was a kiseki stone, or water sapphire.** Local legend has it, if a person makes a wish on it, the wish will come true.

Kuon put it in Kyoko's hand and said, "It's my gift to you, whenever you feel sad. This will take your sadness away." Kuon held Kyoko's hands in his, "Let's make a wish. A wish that we'll always be able to see each other," Kyoko nodded in agreement, then, they swimmed happily towards home.

*** **Tsuruga Strait is an actual location by the city of Tsuruga, in the Kyoto region.

**** **Kiseki Stone is also known as cordierite, or in the gemological term of iolite. Iolite is a transparent, violet-blue, light blue, blue, rich blue-violet stone. Gem quality iolite varies in color from sapphire blue to blue violet to yellowish gray to light blue as the light angle changes.


	5. Seventh Night of the Seventh Month

**Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery.**

"You're here," said Kyoko in an excited voice, "Corn! You're really here."

Kyoko ran up to her most precious summer friend. Kuon looks back at Kyoko swaddled in a pink and peach yukata with ocean waves and sea creatures. Once again, the strange sensation strikes him and he tries to hide it. It makes him feels flushed every time Kyoko looks up at him and smile. Kyoko, illuminated by the paper star shaped lantern casting red colors on her face, was at that moment the most adorable thing Kuon had ever had to experience in his short little life.

"You look really beautiful, Kyoko-chan." said Kuon blushing even harder by the second.

"And, you look really nice, too, Corn." Kyoko answered back and smiled. That serves only to make Kuon even more flustered.

Kuon suddenly felt very uncomfortable in his light blue yukata and dark purple hakama. His yukata is also similarly embroidered in sea creature theme, which Kuon had insisted on getting. This, being the first time he had ever had to wear traditional clothes, and the first time attending a Tanabata festival. His traditional clothing makes him feels all too hot and stifled for such a breezy night.

Tanabata celebrates the reunion of Orihime and Kengyuu,* the two star lovers that was forced to stay apart on the opposite ends of the Amanogawa.** It's celebrated at night by the temple, Hououji***, as soon as the stars comes out. But, the celebration always starts the day before with the decoration of the streets with star shaped paper lanterns, bright streamers, and colorful paper squares strung up everywhere.

In the middle of the morning of the festival, there would be parade with a small float reenacting the meeting of the two celestial lovers over the magpie bridge. Two people, usually two young people that are engaged to be married that summer, would be dressed up to represent the celestial couple, Orihime and Kengyuu. One of the couple's male relatives or a selected village elder would play Tentei, the Heavenly Emperor, Orihime's father.

The inn that's owned by Fuwa-taisho would be very busy and usually extra workers from the village were hired for the occasion to meet the demands of the influx of tourists. The entire Kyoto region being famous for the temples and all the holiday festivals held there. The Okami insists though that Sho and Kyoko should run along and enjoy the festival as much as they can. Since, this is the only festival that the Fuwa couples could spare the children time to play unlike other holidays. Although secretly, the Okami just love to dress Kyoko up in all those clothes she imagined she would have dressed a daughter in.

Kuu had accompanied Kuon to Japan, but had to miss the festival due to having to spend the night in Tokyo, due to work. Kuu insisted that Kuon must go to the festival, since this time they came to Japan just in time for the celebration of Tanabata. Kuu had promised Kuon that when he gets back he would make up for it by taking him to the amusement park. The promise of the trip to the amusement park made Kuon felt better that his father wasn't able to be here.

Kyoko grabbed Kuon's hand, "Come on, I want you to see this." and started to drag him towards the temple festival stands with fried sugars, sweet almond jellies, popsicles, anko cakes, dorayaki, suamas, mochis and daifukus, sweet and sour dangos, takoyakis, fish cakes, roasted sweet potatoes, and even a vendor making sugar paste sculptures of colorful roosters, dragons, and kois.

Kyoko particularly loved the sugar sculptures, then again, judging from the crowd of children, so does everyone else. There were games like darts, fishing for goldfish, water ring toss, shoot the balloon for a prize, and fortune telling stands. Kyoko and Kuon ran around the festival grounds, stands after stands. By the end of the night, Kyoko and Kuon were bursting at the seams with food and laughter.

Then, the temple maidens, also known as mikos, ringed their hand chimes to signal the time for the annual tradition of releasing the paper boats. Everyone rushed towards the mountain stream that flows by the temple down towards the sea.

By the traditional spot there were several stands prepared with paper boats, candles and paper slips for the festival goers. Everyone grabbed a paper boat and a candle, after they filled out their wishes on the paper slips. One by one, the dark water with only the reflection of the moon is filled with flickers of the reflections of wishes waiting to be fulfilled. The villagers started to chant:

_Sasa no ha sara-sara_

One by one they single filed to stand next to the river.

_Nokiba ni yureru_

And one by one the boats were released with the wishes of both young and old.

_Ohoshi-sama kira-kira_

Many wishes for good husbands and wives, a good job, everlasting friendships floated down the river, along with many more wishes for a puppy or kitties, to grow taller, to have good grades, to catch the fancies of some classmates.

_Kingin sunago_

Kuon took in the splendorous sight of thousands of paper boats being carried down the stream, as he chant with the other villagers. Then, the festival goers started to follow the boat down the mountain to go towards their own homes. All the while, the Tanabata song**** filled the air.

Kuon turned to Kyoko, "Kyoko-chan, what did you wish for?" he asked.

Kyoko turned towards Kuon with a big smile, "I wished for many more memories like this." Kyoko said. "What about you?"

Kuon blushed, "I wished that we'll always be friends." he had said with his head turned away in embarrassment.

* Orihime and Kengyuu are also known as Orihime and Hikoboshi. They correspond to stars known as Vega and Altair. Tanabata is sometimes celebrated as a version of Valentine's Day, depending on the region. It is also known as the Star Festival, or Festival of Requirement ( pleading for a required skills such as better handwriting, sewing, and cooking), also depending on the region and countries.

** Milky Way, also known as star river, silver river, and sky river.

*** Phoenix Temple: real temple, not necessarily in the correct region or country.

**** Tanabata song: The bamboo leaves rustle, rustle, shaking away in the eaves. The stars go twinkle, twinkle; gold and silver grains of sand.

This chapter wasn't originally planned. But, as the way it was, it had to be written. Originally, the next chapter, also known as the cliff chapter was going to be in two sections. But, I decided to merge the two cliff chapters, so that it would still be one season per chapter and leave the in joke for another day. I have also decided to change the way the story is being told. Originally, the story ends in the next two chapters, as it follows the original legend pretty strictly. But, I have decided to merge the epilogue, the omake and the alternate ending into the main storytelling itself.


	6. This Is Goodbye

**Time Won't Change the Meaning of One Love**

Summer came again. Kyoko sat on the top of the cliff overlooking the ocean. It's been seven years since she was found unconscious on the sands of the beach by the village. The air is alive with all sorts of activities. There is a school of mackerels that is traveling towards the strait by the village. With the mackerels that the village relies on as income and food, comes the cash crop of Yellowtail tuna.

Kyoko hears a whisper of pods of dolphins and porpoises. The wind tickled her ears again, but this time the message was a little different and it nagged her heart a little. But, she shook her head, and tells herself that she's only imagining things. Another breeze tickled her nose, and it brought scent of familiar sweet warmth of a boy that has been sharing summer adventures with her. Kyoko shook off the uneasy feeling and ran towards the village to get her pack and shoes.

The Okami had noticed how Kyoko had been growing quite a bit, and had went to the big city nearby to get Kyoko a new pair of shoes in sunshine yellow and a cute kitty backpack in checkered powder blue. Kyoko's face was just as cute as she imagined the whole time she was shopping for them. She went straight to the private courtyard and into the room next to the koi pond. She then quickly ran to the kitchen where Okami is grinding some anchovies and soy beans into a paste for a side dish. She said goodbye to the Okami and Taisho, before she ran off to meet with Corn.

Okami smiled again, and repeated the sentiment, as Kyoko fade out of sight, "She's going to make a good wife, someday." Kyoko ran down the old crumbling asphalt road, at the speed of lightning. Like someone who's familiar with being chased by angry school girls that had a big crush on Sho, and get away without a scratch. Not so, with the few posts that met their ends at the hands of this little girl, that simply ran though them leaving an impression of a hand, a foot, or a random body parts that demolished the concrete. Soon, a boy with bright blonde hair and smiling eyes met her dark murky ones.

"Corn, do you think we'll always be friends?" asked Kyoko, while they were building sand castles at the beach near the village.

All around them, tourists and locals were running about having fun, children burying the adults in sand, and playing tag. Further in towards the walkway by the strand, were people walking, sitting on the benches chatting, people cycling, people flying kites, playing with their radio controlled airplanes and cars, walking their dogs. But, to the two of them, there were just Kuon and Kyoko.

"Why do you ask, Kyoko-chan," asked Kuon, "of course, we'll always be friends. No matter where we are. We'll always be together, even if I have to go to the end of the earth to find you."

Kyoko smiled, and felt a lot better. Maybe, it was because Sho-chan was teasing her particularly hard that morning, that's why she was feeling a little bit, not all together right. That's why she felt she had to run to her favorite spot, at the rocks, to clear her head, right? Then, Kyoko remembered something.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, smiled a big smile and started to dig in her backpack looking for something.

Kuon stopped and looked up, when Kyoko made the shocked noise.

"Kyoko-chan, are you alright?" asked a very concerned Kuon.

But, then, when he saw Kyoko nodded her head, and her sudden big smile. He, too, felt great relief.

"I made something for you for the end of the school project," said Kyoko. "Mrs. Kawai, the homeroom teacher really liked it, too."

"But, before I can give it to you, you have to promise to close your eyes and not peek."

Kuon nodded, "Uhn!" and quickly close his eyes and held out both of his hands in front of him.

Kuon felt a smallish object covered in a rustly fabric being put in his waiting hands.

"You can open your eyes now." said Kyoko, brimming with excitement.

Kuon opened his eyes in anticipation to a little navy pouch, and untied the drawstring like it is the most fragile thing in the world. He pulls the silver chain out of the pouch until it revealed a round disc pendent with a rose dangle. At that moment, Kuon felt an overwhelming sensation of joy.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan," said Kuon. "I will always wear this and think of you."

At that moment, an ocean breeze blew in and brushed the bang on Kuon's forehead, giving his eyes a shiny glint as he put the necklace on.

"Hey! Do you want to go to the beach, near the cave, where we first met?" Suddenly, Kuon asked.

At the moment, Kyoko shook out of her dazed daydreaming of Corn. Kyoko reached out with her hand and smiled again, as Kuon pulled her up. They strolled towards the direction of the sea cave, and played on the beach until the day grew shorter, as they ran and chased each other.

The wind started to pick up, and in a sudden, the wind carried an urgent message to Kyoko. A storm is coming and it's coming fast.

"Corn! We need to get to somewhere safe." said Kyoko nervously to Kuon, as the wind starts to whip around them and with it comes torrential rain.

"Kyoko-chan, let's get to the sea cave. We'll be safe there."

Kuon broke into a fast run, taking Kyoko with him, as they hurried along to safety.

At the village, in the darkness with the rain pounding outside, Fuwa-taisho and the Okami heard on the radio, "The sudden...fre...k...storm...le...d to massive...p...er...outage...This...c...ld be an...ther...storm...of...the...cen..ury."

The guests at the inn had been frighten, but thanks to Okami's great power of persuasion. Everyone had calmed and is enjoying some nerve steadying tea over a small charcoal burner. Taisho even opened a cover in the middle of the floor, to uncover a fire pit and made the room really cozy. Everyone was given a thick traditional cotton blanket to snuggle in, including Sho-chan.

"Have you seen Kyoko-chan?" Okami asked Taisho.

Taisho answered in his laconic way that he had not seen Kyoko at all. Okami went around making sure everyone was comfortable, before she went around the inn to make sure Kyoko was in the inn. When, Okami realized that Kyoko has not come back, yet, she confirmed her fear to her husband.

"Kyoko-chan will be alright. She is a smart girl and she will definitely be safe somewhere."

Fuwa-taisho comforted his wife, with the few rare words that he had ever spoken as he hold Okami close to him, as they, too, huddled together in a thick blanket to wait out the storm.

In the meanwhile, Kuon and Kyoko huddled in the deep far part of the sea cave, where he had started a small, but warm fire. Kyoko stared nervously out at the small opening leading to the outside. They had laid out the rest of the food she had brought, and shared a jacket and a blanket she had brought in her pack. Outside, the wind battered the cave, and the cities nearby. The storms kept on bringing the splattering rain. The water level had started to raise a little, in the part of the sea cave, they're in. But, since they are situated well above it, Kuon and Kyoko weren't really worrying about it.

But, the wind kept on bringing more troubling news to Kyoko's ears. The wind carried a message of an even greater storm heading towards the village. This time, the storm could hurt a lot of people. Kyoko remembers the storm that Okami told her that brought her to the Fuwas. She started to worry about that this one could have the same magnitude. It could cause the water in the cave to get to where they are in the cave. She tries to make a brave face, as Kuon put a reassuring arm around her shoulder, to keep each other warm.

Kuon said to Kyoko, reassuringly, "Don't worry, Kyoko-chan. We'll get out of this safely."

But, Kyoko just couldn't shake that nagging feeling that not everything is going to be alright. The nagging feeling started a tingle in her chest, and it kept on spreading and covering every part of her body, and the tingle became a shimmer. The shimmer became a glow. The glowing started to outline her body in the shape of fish scales and her body started to get very warm. Kuon stared at her in awe, and fear. Something is wrong with Kyoko, and he didn't know how to stop it.

Kuon held Kyoko to her, "You're going to be alright?"

Kyoko, trying to be brave, answered, "Yes. I'm fine."

Kyoko shimmered and glowed, and shimmered and glowed. Her body started to pulse like a star. She started to feel unbearably warm and broke out in a sweat. Howling wind and rain outside, relentlessly batters against the cave. The wind again carried along more messages, but this time, there was another voice with it.

_"Where are you?"_

_"Come back."_

_"It's time to come home."_

_"Come back."_

_"You have been missed for so long."_

_"Come back."_

_"Come back."_

The message just kept on repeating, until Kyoko covered up her ears and yelled at the wind, "I don't know where here is?"

Kuon stood up and held Kyoko tightly to him, tears rolled down her eyes.

"I don't know where here is?" as Kyoko cried.

"Kyoko-chan, what is going on?" Kuon asked as Kyoko sobbed uncontrollably.

"The wind," Kyoko said through her tears. "The wind is calling me back." Kyoko hiccupped.

"It's in my head. I can't get it out of my head." cried Kyoko, as she held on to Kuon, trembling with the force of her fear.

"A storm is coming and it's going to hurt a lot of people. The people that cared for me." Kyoko, sobbed. "The people of the village, you, are all going to be hurt."

Kyoko shakily let go of Kuon.

"I have to go. They are calling me."

Kuon reached out to stop Kyoko.

"Where are you going? There is a storm out there."

Kuon held on with the force that's borne out of fear and concern.

"No! Let me go. Please! Let me go." Kyoko plead with Kuon.

Kyoko broke free of Kuon and ran towards the cave entrance. Just as she's about to be clear of the cave, Kuon reached out and grabbed hold of her hand.

"No. This is dangerous. You're not going to stay out here." said Kuon, as the rain poured down both of their face and body, making talking difficult and making breathing almost neigh on impossible.

"Corn!" pleaded Kyoko, "Please let me go."

Kuon yelled at Kyoko, as rain tore at them, "No! You're not going anywhere."

Kyoko pulled at her arm, as she tried to yank her arm out of his grasp.

"I have to save the village. I have to save you."

And, with the last pull she was freed. She took off towards the surf, as her scales started to bristle out, and her body started to change with her. Kuon took off after her with fear pounding in his chest. The fear makes breathing even more difficult, as fire tore through his chest with every breathe he took in.

Kuon used the last of his waning strength, and took down Kyoko with a tackle as they ran into the water. Kyoko struggled with Kuon, as his strength fades.

"Don't go. You don't have to go." Kuon struggled to get the words out, as his lung is robbed of his breath, and his body is robbed of his strength. Kyoko turned towards him, and held on to him one last time.

"I have to go. I have to stop the storm." said Kyoko, as she kissed him on his cheek, and then turned and slipped away, shimmering like a beacon, in the stormy steel grey of the rolling water.

"This is goodbye."

Kuon yelled hopelessly into the storm, as he tried to struggle in the chest deep water. Tears streaming down his face, as the rain and the wave washed it away, carrying the message of sadness and heartbreak, as Kyoko swimmed towards the storm.

This is the hardest chapter I have to ever write. I struggled with trying to strike a balance between the storytelling and the emotion of the characters I write. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.


	7. Storm In A Tea Cup

**After All the Starts and Stops**

"You're being mean." said a boy with tussled unruly hair. "Ne, Kuma-kun. Why don't we go together to have some dessert pastry, before we go to the park to study." said the girl with long silky reddish hair, to a boy of the similar age, standing with a small group of girls behind her. Kuma-kun, or Kumiya Masahito, is often referred as, cheered up at the girl's invitation. "Let's go, before they ran out of strawberry crepe again like the last time." chattered another girl to the group. "Oh, I really want to try their new double chocolate dip banana pancake roll." said another as they excitedly rushed down the street.

Tsuruga Ren, age 22, the most popular up and coming novelist for two years in a row, is currently sitting at the outdoor patio of the Cafe Morocco on a sunny day in June, wishing that his agent, Yashiro would just show up some time soon. Really soon, Ren is getting really, really bored. It isn't that Ren dislikes summer, or the near constant rain. Nor, is it because of what happened so many years ago, one summer, when a very important person simply disappeared from his life.

But, Yashiro, his manager insists that's the reason. Ren would argue that's not the point to Yashiro, until he's blue in the face, and Yashiro would still not budge from his point of view. Ren reminisced about what happened after that day. Ren had came back to the hotel he was staying with his father, Kuu, dripping wet from head to toes. Kuu had just come back from the meeting, and was worried that his son was not at the hotel. With the storm being as big as the news is saying, the meeting had been shortened, so that everyone could get home safe.

Kuu had took a look at his son, when he stepped right into the hotel room. Without a word, Kuu had grabbed a large bath towel from the bathroom. When Ren wasn't forthcoming about what had happened to him, Kuu just silently rubbed his hair and face dry. When Kuu was done, Ren only said, "I don't think I want to come back anymore."

Kuu only accepted his son's words quietly. When they came back to the state, Ren started high school, and he decided from the first day of freshman, he was going to hit the book hard. He had asked his guidance councilor, if he could short track his time spent in school. The councilor had enrolled him in "High School in College" Program and matriculation program. So, he could start taking some classes in college, with the credits going towards his high school graduation and his college degree.

By the time, Ren graduated from high school with a diploma, he also graduated from the local university with a Bachelor degree in Literature, and a minor in Japanese. A few weeks after the graduation, he promptly packed his things, and left United States. When the plane landed, he went to the funny uncle and asked for a job. Lory Takarada immediately saw that the boy was more raw talent, than anything. He had Ren enrolled in the Tokyo University for the Master degree program, set him up with his own apartment, and a car. Every summer break, he would visit Kyoto, in hope of finding some news of the lost girl.

At that moment, Yashiro showed up apologizing for being a little late. Then, he launched into reciting Ren's schedule. Yashiro knew the moment, he mentioned the schedule, he had lost Ren's interest. It's the blasted month of June. It's the same thing every year. He's not even surprised when Ren summarily dismissed the entire schedule made for him. Ren is even out of his mind enough to refuse the appearance at the University of Tokyo.

Ren's private revelry was interrupted by the excited chatter of a group of passing college students. "Ne. Kyoko-chan, how about karaoke tonight. After, we finished our study group." said a girl's voice. At the mention of the name Kyoko, Ren nearly jumped. After he came back to Japan, Ren would always jumps at the mention of Kyoko. Ren silently chastise himself for doing that still after all these years. There are thousands of Kyoko in Tokyo, let alone Japan. He really needs to stop having such a drastic reaction.

"You need to be more serious about your career. You are Japan's most notable author right now. Everyone and their mothers clamor to read your books. Your books have been translated into eleven languages. You can't disappoint your female fans." said Yashiro, reaching across the table holding Ren's collars between his hands.

Ren brushed him off, and straighten himself. "I need a couple of days off, now and then."

Yashiro was about to launch into a tirade about Ren being crazy to refuse University of Tokyo. When, Ren with a dismissive gesture said "We should be going back to the head quarter."

At that moment, a strong breeze brushed by lifted the hat of one of the girl in the chattering group of student. The hat landed on Ren, as she turned to try to catch the hat. Ren, leaped over the iron enclosure that separates the patio from the sidewalk. He strolled towards the group.

"Miss, I believe this is yours." said Ren, to the girl with reddish hair.

The girl turned and smiled and said, "Thank you for returning my favorite hat to me."

"You must be Tsuruga Ren," said the girl, as she reached for her hat. "The famous author of a series of books known as Kyoto Tales." She said as all the girls around her started squealing like a group of fan girls.

"Yes. I'm Tsuruga Ren." said Ren to the girl. "And your name?"

Ren looked at the girl, as her friends mobbed him with notebooks for him to sign. All he could see was her. She somehow feels familiar.

The girl smiled a big smile and said "My name is Mogami Kyoko. As you can see that my friends are big fans of yours."


	8. Could We Be Friends?

**A Wrinkle in Time**

Ren quickly ran through the hallway of the Tokyo University, as he stretches out his long legs. He's about to be late to the lecture he had promised to do. Well, five minutes early is late for the ever so prompt Ren, whom pride himself on being punctual. Ren wonders what's got into him. Why did he take this lecture on even though he had already refused Yashiro and Lory at least twice? Ever since, meeting that girl with auburn hair, he had secretly hoped that he could perhaps bump into her again. He shook his head. He should be more practical. But, still that slim chance makes his steps increased just a little faster.

The class bell rings through the hallway and suddenly the entire floor started to rumble with the sounds and motion of students getting out of class and rushing to another. Ren decided to take the nearest stairs of the second floor to avoid the crowd. As he rushes up the stairs past the milling student bodies, he suddenly heard a gasp and a scream. He turned and saw a girl falling as she was pushed off the stairs by students passing by. Ren rushed towards the girl out of sheer instinct and adrenaline.

Kyoko ran through the hallway and up the second floor as she prepared to go to her literary lecture on the second floor of the building she's in. The professor had promised an exciting treat for today. Kyoko was more than thrilled to be able to take a break from the usual humdrum of school life. She had accidentally overslept for the other lecture earlier today, and she was feeling rushed to get into this particular lecture, when someone ran past her on the staircase and suddenly she felt herself tipping backward off the steps. Kyoko went wide eyed with panic and screamed. She closed her eyes in fear of the sudden impact of the incoming floor, and landed on a soft chest and a strong pair of arms. She opens her eyes in shock of the pain that never came and then finding herself lifted to the nearest landing up the stairs.

Ren looked down at the red haired girl he saved, and realized it was the girl he met nearly a month ago. "Kyoko!" he had let it slip. "Tsuruga-san." The girl had said while pushing herself away in embarrassment. "What are you doing here?" The girl had asked, red faced while attempting to straighten herself up. "Thank you for breaking my fall." She had brushed her hair out of her face, while trying to regain composure. Then, he watched as she tucked away a familiar blue stone into her blouse. The stone on a chained had become exposed when Kyoko was falling. "Kyoko, you wouldn't happen to have lived in the Kyoto region?" Kyoko gasped "How did you know?" and Ren noted the blue stone that she had just put away, "That stone is only found in and around the Kyoto area." Ren said as he felt something started to race in his mind as a glimmer of hope started to spark.

Kyoko, not being used to having the attention of anyone in particular, let alone in the piercing presence of a handsome man like Tsuruga Ren. She silently mused to herself. She totally would understand why he has so many female fans. Kyoko replied, "The blue stone was a present from a very good childhood friend. He probably doesn't remember giving it to me anymore." Kyoko touched the blue stone near her heart. Ren replied, "You'll be surprised." Startled, Kyoko looked up, to see Ren looking at her with gentle warmth. "What do you mean, Tsuruga-san, " she asked. Ren held up a finger to his mouth in the shushing motion, and said, "My secret." Then, Ren grabbed Kyoko's arm and propelled her up the stairs toward the literary hall. "We'll be late to class," said Ren. "But, if you want to know promise me a date this afternoon." Kyoko suddenly feel heat creeping up from her heart towards her forehead. "I..don't...think..." Ren turned to look at her in mid-run, "Just say "yes"" with pleading eyes. Kyoko hesitantly squeaked out a yes. Ren, looked suddenly relieved, "It's a date, then. I will talk to you after your class." Then, Ren stopped right in front of the lecture hall that Kyoko's class is held at. "Tsuruga-san? Are you in my lecture class?" asked a puzzled Kyoko. It was at that moment, Ren realized, with much gladness, that the class he was going to be speaking in front of belongs to Kyoko. "I guess we're going to see a lot of each other, then." winked Ren with a wicked smile.


	9. The Clock Strikes At Midnight

**The Clock Strikes at Midnight**

Yoshiro carefully walked across the sandy beach, mindful of the way too large jacket in one arm, and his shoes and socks in the other. He mused about the Zen of walking on the sand. The more you rush, the further you sink into the sand, the slower you get to where you want to go. He came up to the man sitting on the rock looking out to the ocean. "Ren, it's getting dark," said Yashiro, "and, I believe Kyoko-chan will start fussing, if you don't come back soon."

Ren breaking out of trance, and said "Oh, I didn't realize it was starting to be so late." He turned around and slipped on his shoes, before he jumped down from the rock. "So, what were you thinking about," asked Yashiro. Ren make a half smile, and chuckled. "Oh, just about how my life has been so blessed, with Kyoko and the babies," said Ren. Yashiro, slapped Ren's back as they walked back towards the house. "You are definitely blessed when Kyoko gave birth to the twins."

Ren smiled at the mention of the boy and the girl that Kyoko gave birth to nearly a year ago. Ren dated, and then, after Kyoko graduated, courted her for another four years, before she said yes. The wedding was private, or as private as a famous author could possibly have after the publisher Takarada got wind of the news that there was to be a wedding. Many of Ren's avid fans were heartbroken with the news of the marriage, but they, too, came to love Kyoko and as protective of her as with Ren.

Around one thousand people showed up, all close friends, along with Kuu, Ren's father and Julie, Ren's mother, and Maria, the publisher's niece. After the wedding, a pretty normal life settled upon the newlyweds, public appearances, lectures, signings, conventions, and even a couple of movies that were made from the books. There were good times and bad times, fights and disagreements, and then reconciliations. Ren really love the reconciliation part, especially, if Kyoko was holding on to a grudge. He knows that little spot on the back of her neck, that makes her melt into his arm and he love doing that to her.

Ren smiled even wider, with the memories of many, many reconciliations. "Yashiro, don't be a slowpoke. Catch up!" he said to his manager, who had started trailing behind. "I don't think that Uncle Yashiro would want to disappoint Julietta and Takashiro."


End file.
